legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 56
(Back with the group encountering Devastator) Maka: So we have Nod Tanks and a giant robot bigger then most of those Decepticons. I really hope Bender and the others are having an easier time then we are. Angewomon: This is gonna be a lot harder then I thought if Blitzwing has Devastator! But if we work together then maybe- Black Star: YAHOO!! (Charges at the enemy) Twilight: BLACK STAR!!! (Black Star jumps on of a Nod Tank and slices its cannon off making it useless. He does from Tank to Tank till he reaches Devastator. He jumps up to Devastator) Black Star: You're mine, you ugly bastard!! (Black Star, raising Tsubaki in her sword mode, prepares to stab Devastator's head. But Devastator suddenly fires lasers at Black Star sending him flying away) Black Star: (Moaning) Tsubaki: (Returns to human form) Black Star! Are you all right? Rarity: My word! Black Star must be durable to take those shots. Maka: He's still lucky. It could have been worse. Soul: Let's hope his luck holds out. Cause that thing is starting to come this way! (Devastator slowly starts matching over to the heroes) Twilight: Tsubaki, take care of Black Star! We'll try and stop Devastator! Tsubaki: Right. (Angewomon takes flight to Devastator) Angewomon: HEAVEN'S CHARM!! (Angewomon unleashes a large pink cross and launches it at Devastator) Devastator: (Roars) (Maka and Soul have their souls resonate together cause Soul to go into Witch Hunter mode. Maka starts attacking with Soul at Devastator's legs. Twilight flies in the air shooting beams of magic) (Devastator fires more lasers all over. Everyone evades the shots. Angewomon however notices one laser heading at Fluttershy who is too scared to move) Angewomon: Fluttershy!! (Angewomon flies as fast she can to Fluttershy grabs hold of her and takes the laser blast. She screams as the blast hit her) Fluttershy: Angewomon!! Are you okay!? Angewomon: (Panting) I'll be fine... What about you? Fluttershy: I'm all right thanks to you. Angewomon: Good. (Devastator continues firing all over. The one of that ground quickly run behind cover) Applejack: How the hay are we gonna beat that thing!? Dib: I don't know! Nina: If Bubbles and Boomer weren't busy with Nod's fly boys then maybe they could do some damage! (Back at the fight, Sora uses his Keyblade strike on Devastator, Donald shoots fire and Goofy throws his shield and all 3 hit Devastator's head) Sora: All right! Devastator: (Growls) Goofy: Gawrsh! I think we made him mad! Mickey: Get back guys! Quickly! (Devastator tries stomping around in hope of crushing them. The 3 barely avoid his foot steps given how big he is) Angewomon: Damn it! How can we stop him! Maka: (Panting) I'm not sure. Oswald: We have to keep fighting! We can't give up! (Devastator prepares to attack again but suddenly Devastator is hit by an energy blast that hurts him. He growls in pain as it happened and everyone stands there confused as to who fired that) ???: Hey! You over here! (Devastator looks to his right and everyone else looks to who was talking. There they see standing on a building is Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyans) Vegeta: I was enjoying my first day in over a month! Until some over sized mechanical abomination stepped on my house! You're gonna regret this, you freak... All the way to the GRAVE!!! (Goes Super Saiyan) (Charge at Devastator) RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Vegeta arrive at Devastator and punches him in the face cause massive damage) Maka: Who is that!? Angewomon: It's Vegeta! Mickey: This was just what we needed! Twilight: Is he really just punching Devastator like that!? Nina: And it looks like he's hurting him! Angewomon: Vegeta is one of the most powerful warriors in the Multi-Universe. Applejack: And it looks like he's on our side, too. Angewomon: Yes, he is. (Back with Vegeta, he continues punching Devastator, hurting and pushing him back. Devastator fires missiles at Vegeta who returns fire with Ki blasts destroying them) Vegeta: I've had enough of you! Time to finish this! (Hold out one of his hands) BIG BANG ATTACK!!! (Vegeta fires a blue ki ball at Devastator resulting in a massive explosion. When the dust settles Devastator is down laying motionless) Maka:....... Whoa...... Soul: Damn.... Twilight: That was unreal. Angewomon: That is the power of a Saiyan. Black Star: (Groaning) Wha... What happened? Did I win? Pinkie Pie: Nope. But the big bad robot is finished! (Black Star sees Devastator laying motionless) Black Star: Whoa, who did that!? Tsubaki: Him. (Everyone sees Vegeta turning back to normal and lands in front of the group) Angewomon: Vegeta. Been a while. It's good to see you again. Vegeta: I'm not here for reunions, Angewomon. Angewomon: I figured. Maka: Guys, we need to keep moving! We should be close to the Nemesis now! Vegeta: Then let's go already. I'm sick of these damn robots! Angewomon: Right! (With Vegeta now with them, the group continues to move to the Nemesis) To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures